Olmesartan medoxomil, which is an angiotensin II receptor antagonist, is useful as an active ingredient in medicaments for treatment and prophylaxis of hypertension (for example, Patent documents 1 to 5 or Non-patent documents 1 and 2). Techniques for producing high-purity olmesartan medoxomil are necessary for use of olmesartan medoxomil as a medicament.
Olmesartan medoxomil is produced from olmesartan by the steps described below, but there is the problem that olmesartan which is a starting material, olmesartan medoxomil dehydrate which is a by-product, or the like, is present as an impurity.
